O destino de ouro
by GustavoAguiar
Summary: Uma breve história de como Milo se tornou o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião.


Ilha de Milos, Grécia.

Kostas vê seu filho, Milo, agachado no quintal de casa olhando curioso alguma coisa. Ao chegar perto, vê que ele olha um escorpião e rapidamente o tira de perto dele, temendo que o bicho o atacasse. Milo fica triste com o pai, já que ele gosta de escorpiões e sempre brincou eles (até então Kostas não sabia disso).

A ilha de Milos é uma pequena ilha vulcânica situada no Mar Egeu e é bastante conhecida por seus numerosos tipos de escorpiões. Milo nunca foi picado ou atacado por um, apesar de saber que são animais perigosos, sua mãe Sophia sempre o advertiu dos perigos. Sophia nunca entendeu o fascínio do pequeno Milo por esses bichos, seria por causa do seu signo? Nunca comentou com o marido que o filho brincava com eles. Ela mal sabia do glorioso destino que estava reservado ao seu pequeno filho, até então com 4 anos de idade. Não imaginava o quão poderoso aquele menino de cabelos azuis e olhos verdes seria.

Milo gostava de brincar de lutar com os amigos e numa dessas brincadeiras, ele lançou um estranho poder parecido com agulhas, que por sorte não atingiu seu amigo Antónis, que por sorte conseguiu desviar do "ataque". Ao olharem o muro de pedras próximo de onde estavam, viram que formaram 14 buracos num formato estranho. Milo que também gostava de ver as estrelas com seu pai (Kostas o ensinara a identificar as constelações), reparou que os buracos formaram a posição das estrelas da constelação de Escorpião. Milo pediu ao amigo que nunca contasse o que aconteceu ali, seria um segredo, pois temia que algo lhe acontecesse.

Passaram alguns dias, eis que chega à porta da casa de Milo (toda branca, 2 andares, com janelas e portas azuis, típicas das casas das ilhas gregas, porém com uma garagem onde ficava o carro de Kostas)uma figura com roupas que pareciam em estilo medieval... Sophia abriu a porta, olhou-o dos pés à cabeça e o achou bem esquisito. Depois de ela fazer essa "revista", ele pôs se a falar:

- Olá, como vai? Meu nome é Sargas, sou do Santuário de Atena. Aqui é casa do Milo? Presumo que a senhora seja a mãe dele?

- Sim, sou mãe dele sim, mas o que ele aprontou agora?

- Nada, não se preocupe. Mas preciso lhe contar umas coisas sobre ele. Posso entrar?

- Sim, claro, por favor. – Disse Sophia assustada...

Então Sargas contou à Sophia o poder que Milo tem e que ele não sabia que no Santuário foi sentido o cosmo dele, que ele estava destinado a ser o novo cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião. Sargas também contou a ela sobre o Santuário e os cavaleiros de Atena. Nesse meio tempo, Kostas chegou do trabalho e Sargas aproveitou pra deixar o casal à par do destino do filho.

- Então isso explica porque dele estar tão estranho esses dias, meio quieto. – Disse Sophia ao descobrir o que Milo fizera no muro há alguns dias atrás e porque os escorpiões da ilha nunca o atacavam ou o picavam.

- Pois é, Sophia. Eu reparei que ele andava quieto, perguntava a ele o que tinha acontecido e ele desconversava. – Kostas disse.

Sargas então explicou que seria o mestre dele no treinamento dele. E que isso aconteceria na própria ilha de Milos, porém numa parte isolada da ilha. Os dois concordaram meio desconfiados e receosos, já que ele tinha apenas 4 anos, era pequeno para começar um treinamento pesado.

Milo chegou da escola (a vizinha, que era mãe de Antónis às vezes trazia os dois de carro) e viu os pais na sala junto de um homem estranho... Então eles contaram a ele quem era o homem e o que estava fazendo ali. Milo achou tudo estranho de início, mas adorou a ideia de aprender a lutar e ser um cavaleiro, só ficou chateado de não poder contar isso pra ninguém.

Os anos passaram. Sargas viu o enorme potencial de Milo, que o oráculo do Santuário estava certo e ele era realmente o predestinado à Sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Escorpião. Milo era um pupilo exemplar, sempre obedecia a seu mestre, apesar de às vezes errar as lições. Mas se esforçava e conseguia. E se gabava de seus feitos.

Então no início do último ano de treinamento, Sargas vai até a casa de Milo e conta uma desagradável notícia pros pais:

- Sophia e Kostas, após esses anos todos de treinamento, Milo está quase pronto para receber a armadura. Quero que se orgulhem dele, ele é de fato o novo cavaleiro de Escorpião, porém esse ano, ele terá que se separar de vocês, terá que terminar o treinamento em Atenas, lá no Santuário. Sei que será difícil isso, entendo perfeitamente. Ele ainda é novo pra ficar longe dos pais, mas não se preocupem. Lá ele estará protegido. Ele é um dos poucos lá que tem pais, a maioria deles é órfão.

Sophia começa chorar e Kostas a consola, porém com lágrimas de olhos. O pequeno Milo irá se separar mais cedo que imaginavam. Kostas diz que é pro bem dele, que ele será um grande cavaleiro e os orgulhará muito. Milo estava no quarto e vem correndo pra sala ao ouvir a choradeira na sala. Abraça os dois e começa a chorar também.

- Não fiquem tristes, eu voltarei assim que puder.

E assim Milo foi no dia seguinte pra Atenas (de avião) terminar seu treinamento. Lá conheceu alguns novos cavaleiros de ouro, ainda meninos como ele. Se tornou grande amigo do francês Camus, que seria o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário, um sujeito meio sisudo e frio, bem diferente do falador Milo, porém se davam muito bem. Foi o início de uma grande amizade.

Passou-se um ano. Nove jovens predestinados (as casas de Gêmeos, Libra e Sagitário já tinham cavaleiros) a ocupar a patente mais alta dos cavaleiros da deusa Atena finalmente receberam as sagradas armaduras.

Em uma cerimônia presidida pelo Grande Mestre, esses nove jovens são oficialmente declarados os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena:

O tibetano Mu recebeu a armadura e a casa de Áries. Vindo do Brasil, Aldebaran é incumbindo da casa e armadura de Touro. Da Itália, Máscara da Morte (que dizem se chamar Mephisto), se tornou o guardião da casa de Câncer. O grego Aiolia, irmão mais novo do cavaleiro Aiolos de Sagitário, coube a casa de Leão. Para a casa de Virgem, assumiu o misterioso indiano Shaka.

Milo então recebe sua armadura e sua casa. Apesar do enorme orgulho, não se esqueceu de seus pais, que não via há 1 ano. Imaginava como eles estariam felizes ao vê-lo ocupando tão importante cargo sendo tão jovem.

Shura, da Espanha, recebe a casa de Capricórnio. Seu amigo francês Camus, assume a casa de Aquário. E por último, o sueco Afrodite ganha a casa de Peixes, a última antes da Sala do Grande Mestre.

A esses nove jovens, cabia agora a mais alta patente dos guardiões de Atena. Um grande destino e responsabilidade começava agora para eles.

FIM

* * *

Essa é minha 1a fanfic e pra ser sincero, eu acho que não está legal, tá muito sem graça...

-Sargas é o nome da estrela Teta da constelação de Escorpião.

-Os nomes dos pais de Milo e do seu amigo foram escolhidos aleatoriamente.

"Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Massami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
